


Healing the Hound

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Arya helps to take down the Mountain, and the Hound survives- but he isn't the same ever again. What will he do when Arya takes it upon herself to help him heal?





	Healing the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought that the look on Arya’s face after her tryst with Gendry was the look of a thoroughly disappointed lover, and it inspired this story!

Gendry passed out after he came, and Arya was left alone with her thoughts. If she had to be honest, other than Jon and Gendry, one of the nice things about coming home was finding the Hound alive and well in the North.

The Hound. She supposed she couldn’t call him that any longer. Beric told her that the Hound had died when Brienne almost killed him. He quietly told her about Sandor’s exploits with the Men of the Quiet Isles. He was a grave digger now. Beric told her how Thoros had witnessed Clegane burying an old man and his daughter that they found starved to death.

The Hound was known as Clegane now. Arya thought often of him in the time after Queen Daeneryus’s death. She remained in the North to help her sister’s rule. She acted as her sister’s Master of Whisperers, adopting the faces she needed to accomplish each mission.

Arya was a master actress, but she couldn’t act like the lady Gendry wanted of her. She swore never to marry, and she knew that Sansa would not force anything upon her. But after her tryst with Gendry, Arya suddenly realized what all the fuss was about. Even though she wasn’t quite satisfied, she had felt incredibly excited in all new way. It was exciting to pressed under such a wall of muscle. She only regretted that it had lasted only so long. Gendry spent his seed inside of her, and then rolled off of her and promptly fell asleep. It left her wanting in bed beside him, wondering what it might be like with someone else.

The someone else she most often entertained was Winterfell’s one-eyed castellan. It was thanks to her that he even had the one eye with which to scowl at anybody. It was one of his favorite pass times. Even though he had survived the Long Night and even saw to it with her help that his murdering bastard brother was dead, it had not improved his disposition. Clegane was cantankerous as always.

That didn’t stop her from visiting with him. She spent quite a lot of time with the castellan, quite frankly. It was almost indecent, or would have been had she been anyone else. Arya was not held to the same ideals as other people, especially since she was hailed in the North as the Woman who Slayed the Night King and enacted the Lone Wolf Massacre on House Frey. She had a reputation, and if she never wanted to marry, no one could make her.

Arya was content to spend her days with Clegane when she was not out on missions for Sansa. She had spent much of her time in his chambers while he was convalescing. She was the only one willing to get verbally berated and chastised every time she tried to care for the man. They had their own language of sorts. She told him to stop bitching about being in blind in one eye, and to try being completely blind.

She regaled him with tales of her time in Bravos. He was the only one she felt comfortable sharing her stories with, the only person she felt might be proud of her being a true killer. She didn’t want her family to know her true extent, but she knew they did ever since the Lone Wolf Massacre. She tried to spare her family the details of how she had become the person they saw now.

Clegane was another story. She could tell him anything, and he wouldn’t be shocked or dismayed. He would tell her good job, or say something else constructive. As Clegane healed, it became a rarer and rarer instance for Arya to go back to her chambers in the middle of the night.

Few knew of it, but the Lady Arya of House Stark shared Clegane’s bed with him every night. She was prone to nightmares, and waking up next to the biggest and scariest bastard in Winterfell brought her comfort. She couldn’t say what it was she felt for him, only that he made her feel safe even when he was lame and blind in one eye.

She knew it was because he was devoted to her and her sister. He had proven that time and time again. He had saved her during the Long Night, physically carrying her away from danger. Arya used to fall asleep in a chair by his bed, but eventually she gave up any sense of propriety and started crawling into the bed with the big man.

Clegane didn’t stop her or protest. He had woken at night to hear her whimpering more than once, and it made him feel better to quiet her fears at night. With her tucked into his side and his arm wrapped firmly around her, her outbursts were less frequent. They both slept better and dozed through the night.

At first, it was innocent. Clegane was too injured to pursue anything, and knew better besides. Eventually though when he started to recover, Arya found her hands wandering one night. She felt so safe with him- she wanted to feel more of him. She was aware that she was becoming attracted to Clegane, and wanted him to reciprocate her feelings.

Her hand stroked down his abdomen lazily, up and down. She coyly rubbed him a little lower and lower, until her hand was brushing him under his trousers. It twitched in excitement, and Clegane knew it had gone too far. He grabbed Arya’s hand to still her movements.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing,” Arya lied, biting her lower lip. She was propped up on her elbow looking over Clegane, and he studied her face seriously. 

“That’s not nothing, girl. You need to learn to leave old bastards like me well enough alone,” he gruffly told her. He was still holding her wrist in hand. “Before you give me any ideas,” he added.

“What kind of ideas?” Arya coyly asked. She broke her hand from his grasp, and it wandered downwards once again. She tucked her small hand into the waistband of his trousers, and felt the hairy skin of his chiseled abdomen.

The sensation gave Clegane goosebumps and he felt a surge of arousal. He wasn’t going to be able to stop her. Damn her.

“What are you trying to do to me, girl?”

Arya didn’t reply, only snaked her hand all the way into his trousers. She started to pump his half erect cock inside his trousers, and decided that was too limiting. She wanted to see what she was doing.

“Take these off,” Arya demanded. She pulled her hand out of his trousers and Clegane speedily did as she requested.    
  


Arya was quite taken by the sight of Clegane naked from the waist down. “Even your cock is huge,” Arya said with some amazement. Clegane chuckled, “You better believe it, little wolf,” he said to her. She had seen cocks in the brothels she sold mussels to, but this was something else. It was different to see it so close up.

She took his considerable girth in hand and Clegane grunted. She gave him a few more pumps with her much smaller hand, and he hissed in pleasure. 

Arya continued for a moment, before she got an idea to copy one of the women in the brothels. She got on her hands and knees in between Clegane’s legs, and she sucked the swollen head of his weeping cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, and then proceeded to bob her head up and down. 

“Watch your teeth, girl,” he warned her. His hand went to the back of her head, and Arya found she did not mind the light pressure he applied. It helped her to keep the rhythm he preferred, and she even realized that she was getting nice and wet herself.

With that realization, Arya wasted no time and promptly slipped his cock out of her mouth with a lewd pop. She stood up, and was suddenly yanking her clothes off as fast as possible.

“I’m ready,” she said to him. Clegane was flabbergasted, and was hesitant. He held his own stiff cock in hand, watching her sweet young nubile body. Pleasuring her with his mouth was one thing, but this was something else she was asking for.

“Girl, I can’t,” he said to her.

“It’s not like your sullying my precious virginity, I’ve already been fucked before,” Arya said. “Lots of times,” she lied, trying to persuade him. 

Clegane’s hard on won the battle with his head. Fate decided, he stood and divested himself of his own jerkin so that they stood naked in front of each other.

Arya was astounded by the amount of scars covering his rugged body, and she supposed she wasn’t going to win any beauty contests any time soon either. Clegane didn’t seem to mind her scars though, and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate liplock.

From the moment his lips touched hers, things changed between them. She could never walk away from him again. His lips seared something inside her, and she readily wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air. She wrapped her skinny legs around his waist, and Clegane leaned back far enough to adjust himself below her.

He guided his big cock to rest against her slick opening, and they shared another deep kiss as Clegane penetrated her. He stretched her so that it was uncomfortable at first, but as he lifted her by her waist and impaled her down on his cock over and over again, she started to pant with need. 

Arya cried out when he suddenly pulled out of her. He didn’t drop her though, only moved them to another place in the room. He pressed her up against the wall, her back braced against the solid wall as Clegane picked up the pace between them. This angle allowed him a deeper penetration, and he was pounding her faster and faster. The hard wall against her back and his quick strokes were enough to get her off and she came with a shout. 

Clegane’s love making was frantic after that. He moved them back to the bed, and unceremoniously dropped her onto her back. She didn’t complain though as he hovered over her, balancing himself on his muscled forearms as he drilled into her pussy once more. It was enough to make a girl scream! 

Arya did just that, lost to the sensation of him fulfilling her. Clegane powered through her second orgasm, riding her into his own completion. He gave a guttural grunt as he came, spending his seed inside of her. 

He rolled off of her and laid on his back. Arya quickly scooted up the bed to nestle into the crook of his arm where she belonged. They were both sweaty and sated. 

“Let’s do this again tomorrow night,” Arya said.

“You'll be the death of me, girl," Clegane groused. Arya noted with pleasure that that wasn't a no.


End file.
